


Tonight

by Larkawolfgirl



Series: Inner Medley [6]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Comfort, Confessions, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Music, Kissing, Lemon, M/M, Post-Canon, Regret, Self-Hatred, hair worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:39:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3544736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With just the two of them alone a heavy silence settled. “So, are you going to tell me what is troubling you or not?”</p><p>Song: Hope of Morning by Icon for Hire</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm..that turned out a bit differently than I thought, but I like it. I just hope that Riku’s angst isn’t annoying lol.
> 
> Also, I have no idea what is up with the formatting. I switched it to html to see if there were extra paragraph marks, but instead there are weird   between each word.

“And I was like, ‘You can’t throw to save your life.’ Then when he paused to think about my comment, I didn't pause to mention that he’s an idiot. Instead I shot passed him scoring the winning goal. It was great.”

“Wow, Waka. You’re pretty cool.” Selphie giggled.

“You sure are the man, but just you wait. Next time I’ll score the winning goal.” Tidus pointed to himself flauntingly, making the others laugh. That is, all except for Riku.

Riku sat in the furthest corner of the group and hadn’t talked much. Sora was beginning to worry. “Hey, Riku, do you have any weekend stories?”

The oldest teen seemed taken aback by the sudden address. “Not really. I was pretty much with you the entire time, you know.”

“Well, yeah, but you still could have done something interesting,” Sora said hopefully. He didn’t care what Riku said as long as he actually socialized. He had been acting more and more distant lately. When they had first returned from fighting Xehanort he had acted attached just like Sora had anticipated. They had spent such a long time away from their friends and families after all. Yet, after the first few weeks something had come over him, making him shrink back into the background of every situation.

“I did not.”

The group fell into an awkward silence as they looked back and forth between Riku and Sora.

Kairi laughed tensely. “I heard a new bakery opened up yesterday. They are having an opening sale. Anyone want to come?”

“Sorry, Kai, we have practice in a bit,” Tidus replied.

“I’ll come!” Selphie raised her hands in glee.

“Sora? Riku?” Kairi asked tilting her head in slight concern. Riku didn’t even meet her eyes.

“Naw. Think I’ll stay here. Have fun.” Sora smiled, and she waved as the others followed her out of the clubhouse.

With just the two of them alone a heavy silence settled. “So, are you going to tell me what is troubling you or not?”

“What are you talking about?” Riku turned his head away.

“Don’t play dumb. Come on, Riku, after everything we’ve been through, do you seriously not trust me?”

“That has nothing to do with it.” He looked at him in astonishment. “Oh course I trust you.”

“Then what the hell is the problem? I thought the three of us agreed to try our best to go back to normal?Yet, every time I hang out with you anymore you just sit there. You act like a dormant rock.” Sora’s restrained anger was beginning to raise.

“It’s personal, alright?”

“No. That’s not good enough. We’ve always told each other everything since we were little. That’s what best friends do.”

A cold chuckle erupted from Riku’s throat. “Is that really what you think? I never told you everything. I’m allowed to have my secrets. Not like you don’t have any.”

Sora winced. Now that he thought about it he hadn’t told everything either. There had been Kairi’s confession about her personal worries about the older boy, but he had been sworn to secrecy. Besides that, and the minor secret birthday parties, there was only one thing he had ever hid, and that was a very recent secret. With the way Riku was acting Sora didn’t feel that he deserved the information.

“Fine, whatever. Keep your secrets. Guess we aren’t as close as I thought.” He turned his back to him fuming.This antisocial asshole was not the Riku he knew.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean it that way. It’s just that I don’t want you to view me differently.”

When Sora looked at him again his silver hair (now grown out a bit) fell in his face obstructing his view.“Differently?” He would have added that he was currently thinking of him as a jerk, but he didn’t want to ruin the progress he’d made.

“I couldn’t stand it if you came to hate me.”

“I could never hate you.” The statement was so powerful that Riku raised his head to stare into Sora’s radiant face. Upon seeing it Riku’s eyes scrunched.

Was he fighting back tears? Sora had never seen him cry before. He was unsure of what to do. If he tried to comfort him then Riku might take that as pity. Unsure, he just sat there waiting.

“You might not feel that way if you knew the real me.”

“Please stop being cryptic, and just tell me what the deal is!”

The silver-haired teen punched the floor causing a rattling sound. “Fine.” His tone was oddly soft compared to the rattling. “I can’t forgive myself. At first, when we came back I was too happy to think about it. I was just so glad to see that everyone was safe, but then I thought about why they were in danger in the first place.”

“Riku-”

“Don’t! Don’t tell me it wasn’t not my fault, because it was. Even if I was confused, they were still my decisions. I still chose to fight you.”

“People change. The darkness changed you, but you fought back.”

“No, it didn’t.” Riku turned his head in shame.

“Huh?”

“It didn’t change me. Sure it increased the volume, but the thoughts were already there. The darkness only made them more compelling.”

“Oh.” Sora knitted his fingers. After a lengthy silence he asked, “Do you still have these thoughts?”

“I-” He looked unsure of how to answer. “Sometimes I can still hear them, wisps of promises, of power, of glory, and I worry that they won’t ever leave me, at least not completely, but I can tell that they are no longer my thoughts. I would never do those things again.”

“Then you have changed. And that’s all that matters.” Riku looked at his smiling face and half-smiled in return. Yet, something still seemed to be troubling him.

“Sora, what do you think of me?”

What did he think of him? What sort of question was that? His face heated, and he wondered if now was the right time to divulge his secret. The moment was so serious, and he wasn’t sure if his confession was appropriate or not.

“I like you a lot, Riku. You have a weak side that you hardly ever show the world which you cover up with your strong side. I like them both. Your strength means that you  _can_  work past whatever weighs you down.Your weakness shows that you do understand the world and its consequences. I only wish that you could let us—me--in more so that I could help you.”  _Maybe if you had before, I could have stopped you_ , he added silently.

“Thanks,” was the shy response. “It’s not so easy, you know. I want to be this strong person. I don’t want this weakness.”

“But this weakness is a part of you,” Sora said with confidence. “It means you’re human.”

“I want to be better.”

“No one is perfect.”

“You are.”

Sora’s heart fluttered. What did he mean by that? “What?”

“Nothing.”

“Riku, remember how you said that you haven’t told me everything?” Riku nodded. “Well, I haven’t told you everything either. I no longer think of you as my best friend. Er, I mean, I don’t think of you as  _only_ my best friend,” he hurriedly clarified seeing Riku’s fallen face. “You’re more than that. What do you think of me?”

Riku shifted unsettled at having the question turned on him. “I don’t think of you as only my best friend either.” Was Sora imagining the blush on his face?

“What do you mean by that?”

He glared at him in challenge. “What about you?”

The brunet sighed in defeat. “Okay, you win. I like you, like  _that._ ”

The silver-haired teen exhaled in relief. “Thank God.”

Sora drooped his lips in a pout. “You answer too.”

The chuckle he released made the entire encounter worthwhile. Little by little he could cheer him up.

“I like you, too.” He said it simply as if it was common knowledge.

The air surrounding them changed in that moment. What had been the usual friendly atmosphere, however dampened by angst, prickled with a ridge urgency.

Sora crawled over to the elder teen on his knees and raised his hand to brush through his hair. Riku’s hair had always tempted him even before he had ever thought of him as more than a friend. It was long and soft, the exact opposite of his own short and prickly mane. It was regretful that he had not gotten the chance to feel his full hair before it was cut, but this was still well worth it. His hair was silky to the touch and shimmed a bit in the last rays of light streaming in through the cracked window. Riku leaned into his hand encouraging him further.

 “Riku,” he whimpered. Keeping his hand in the treasured hair he cupped his cheek with the other. Bringing his lips in, he initiated their first kiss. It was sweet and slow. Sora moved his lips, but Riku held back reacting only briefly.

“What’s wrong?” He scrunched his face in confusion.

“We shouldn’t.”

“Why?”

“Because…I don’t deserve you.”

“Stop that right now!” He took hold of both of his cheeks forcing him to stare him dead in the eyes. “Do you not realize that hearing those sorts of things hurt me? I love you, you dummy. It doesn’t matter whether you deserve me or not. I’m going to give you two options. You can act like a boyfriend should, or I will beat your butt until you do.”

“Okay.” Riku brought his arms around his lower back holding him close. Sora sighed, leaning his head on his shoulder savoring the comfort from the simple act of holding each other.

After a few minutes, he reinitiated kissing and was happy that Riku was following his order. He did more than kiss him back, instead pushing with increasing pressure until finally prodding with his tongue. Sora opened his mouth thoughtlessly, and they explored each other’s mouths for a while.

With each movement the brunet’s mind became hazier. With a moaned “Riku” he pulled them down into a laying position, with Sora on his back. Riku started down at him with apprehension.  

“Don’t you dare stop.”

“But what if I hurt you? What if I-” Sora stopped him with yet another kiss, this time sneaking his hand up and under his T-shirt. He trailed along his back, thrilling at the shiver his movements caused.

“Sora.” His voice wavered proving that he was too far to turn back now.  _Finally._

Riku reached behind himself, guiding Sora’s hands in divesting him. Next he shifted so that Sora could remove his own shirt. Bare chest to bare chest, they pressed inflamed skin together reveling in the heat. Sora arched his back in anticipation.

Taking the hint, Riku lowered himself and began to work on lowering his shorts. Sora groaned as Riku grabbed his erection. He covered his face in embarrassment as he felt his face contort. Riku stroked him evenly, twisting along the head every so often. The younger teen could feel himself nearing the edge of sweet oblivion, but then shot up.

“Stop!”

Riku blinked in surprise, stilling his ministrations obediently.

“What about you?”

“I’m fine.” The smile was genuine which made it even worse.

“What am I going to do with you?”

“I’m sorry. I just can’t trust myself or convince myself that I deserve this.”

Looking around, a brilliant thought occurred to Sora. “Do you see the fading light?”

Riku nodded.

“It is the end of one day and the dawn of another. The you of yesterday is gone. This new you is my boyfriend and have done  _nothing_  wrong. This is a horny teenager who is allowed to be so.” Smiling, he emphasized himself by brushing against his clothed erection with his foot.

Riku’s closed his eyes, perhaps to resolve himself. Then without further ado, he removed his pants. He sucked on two fingers, then lowered them to Sora’s opening. One pushed in slowly, causing Sora to shift in discomfort. He forced himself to relax, and soon the second was added.

“I think I’m okay now.” He smiled reassuringly, and taking his cock in hand, Riku pushed in.

“Riku!” Sora cried in mixed pleasure and pain. Luckily, Riku seemed to notice the pleasure and didn’t stop.He worked into a steady rhythm, building up a sweat from the exertion and island heat. A few droplets fell onto Sora’s face, but he barely registered them as he shivered in passion.

“I love you,” Riku confessed with abandon.

“Me too.” Sora pulled him down into a kiss wanting to feel as much contact as he could. He could feel himself getting close again.

“I think I’m gonna cum,” he moaned.

“Just…a bit longer.”

Sora tried to hold out, but he couldn’t for long, and soon both of their stomachs were coated in his semen. Riku pushed in a few more time before cumming himself.

He crumpled down on top of the other boy, and Sora could feel that his body had released more than a bit of tension; it was as if his body was a million times lighter.

“Thank you,” Riku whispered.

“For what?”

“For believing in me.”

“Dummy. I always have.”

“Even when we fought?”

“Always, and nothing will ever change it.”

“I really don’t deserve you.” Seeing Sora’s refound glare, he continued, “Which is why the least I can do is appreciate you.”

“You owe me a lot more than just that. At least a hundred more sessions of this might satisfy me, though.”Riku chuckled stroking his prickly hair.


End file.
